


Taken

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky has fallen in love with you and has been for a while now, he plans on proposing to you, but you’re taken by HYDRA and he has to save you.





	Taken

Bucky vaguely remembered hearing you whisper that you were gonna go to the market that morning.  He had felt you slip from the bed and brush a kiss to his forehead.  He had groaned and asked you to stay where it was warm.  You had chuckled and promised him that you would be back before he knew it and that you would make pancakes for the two of you when you got back.

He had mumbled a soft agreement and had fallen back asleep.  It had been a year and a half since the two of you had started dating one another.  It had been one of those chance meetings.  He had been out for a run and saw you sitting on a bench in the park just watching the ducks swimming peacefully in the pond, a soft smile on your face.

He had gone over and introduced himself to you, a little nervous at how you might react, but the excitement in your eyes and quickly eased his fears.  The two of you sat on that little bench in the park for hours just talking.

Steve had grown worried when Bucky hadn’t returned from his run and followed Bucky’s usual path.  He discovered the two of you sitting on the bench laughing.  It had been so long since he had seen his friend smile like that that he hated to interrupt your moment together.  He had apologetically come over to where the two of you were and told Bucky they had to get back.

You slipped Bucky your number and told him to call you, and the two of you had been happily dating ever since.  It was hard at times when Bucky would go away on missions for long periods of time, but you knew that this was who Bucky was.  An Avenger.

When Bucky finally woke up from his slumber he realized that he didn’t smell food and he didn’t hear you banging around in the kitchen.  He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already twelve in the afternoon, you had left around nine that morning.

Worry worked its way into his system and he quickly changed his clothes and began searching the apartment for any signs that maybe you had come back, but then left again.  Sometimes you got called into work and would leave a note to let him know.  But there was no note, there was nothing to indicate that you had come back home.

He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Steve, “Steve, Y/N’s missing.”

“Are you sure?  You don’t think she just left and forgot to leave you a note?”  Sometimes Bucky worried too much and became a little paranoid.  Steve understood why after all Bucky had been through, but he was the voice of reason when Bucky got like this.

“I’m sure, Steve.  She left this morning to go to the market, if she was going to be late getting back or if something had come up she would have texted me.  She knows how I worry,” he told Steve.

“All right, come back to the tower and we’ll go over the footage and see what we can dig up.”  

Bucky hung up and headed down to where his bike was parked.  Bucky barely obeyed the traffic laws as he rushed to the tower.  Steve was waiting for him in the lobby, a worried look on his face.  “What is it?”  Bucky asked, his heart beating painfully in his chest.  

“She was taken, it looks like HYDRA got a hold of her.”

Bucky cursed, “Any idea where they took her?”

“It looks like an abandoned building at the edge of the city.  Sam, Nat, and Wanda are all suiting up.  Go get changed and meet us downstairs.”  He gripped his friend’s shoulder.  “It’s gonna be all right, Buck.  We’ll get her back.”Bucky nodded and then hurried upstairs to get dressed before joining the others.

The car ride to the building was tense, Sam was already in the air scooping the building out.  He noted several guards and told them about all the entrances.  Steve thanked him and hopped out of the car.  “Wait until we have them distracted, Buck, then head in and find Y/n.”  

“All right,” he responded.  He felt anxious standing back and waiting, but he knew that if he wanted to get you out safely he needed to listen to Steve and follow his orders.

Steve, Wanda, and Natasha headed for the building taking out the guards before breaking down the door and causing chaos so that Bucky could slip in unnoticed.  When Steve gave Bucky the okay he hurried inside and skirted around the fighting.  Wanda had several men pinned to the wall with her magic, Natasha was fighting with a lone guard, and Steve was taking on three at once.  Sam was still in the air making sure the group wasn’t ambushed.

Bucky moved down the hallways, no one else in sight.  He pushed open doors looking for the room where you were being held and he finally found you when he reached the end of the hall.  You were tied to a chair and were gagged.  Tears were streaming down your cheeks and Bucky could see the fear in your eyes.

Other than being completely terrified you looked all right.  Bucky cut you free and removed the gag, “Doll, are you injured?”

You had Bucky wrapped in a death grip, “No, I’m fine.  Just scared.”  You were shaking and Bucky felt fresh tears hitting his shoulder.

“Let’s get you home,” he said.

 

Two weeks later Steve and Bucky were standing in the jewelers looking at rings together.  Bucky knew he wanted to propose to you after the incident with HYDRA.  He had known for longer than that he just wasn’t sure when the right time to ask was.

He was sure now.

The jeweler handed over the simple diamond ring and smiled, “She’s going to love it.”  

Bucky gave the jeweler a shaky smile, “I hope so.”

He and Steve left the jewelers and split up from there.  Steve wished his friend luck and headed back to the tower to await yours and Bucky’s arrival with the others.  Bucky would be bringing you there to celebrate with your friends and the others.  All of them knew that there was no way the two of you weren’t endgame.

You had dreamed about marrying Bucky a month after the two of you had started dating.  You could easily picture yourself spending the rest of your life with him.  

When Bucky got home he discovered that you were in the living room reading one of your favorite books, you had taken some time off from work and tried to relax after your ordeal.  Your boss had understood and told you to take a little vacation to recuperate.  

“Doll?”  Bucky had asked from the doorway.

You looked up from your book and smiled, “Hey Buck.”

He rounded the couch and knelt down in front of you, you could tell he was nervous and you worried about what was about to happen.  He had been acting differently since rescuing you from HYDRA, and you hoped he wasn’t overthinking things.  “There’s something I need to ask you and something I want you to know,” he began.  You sat there patiently and waited for him to continue.  “You are one of the most important people in my life and I love you so much.  When you were captured, I panicked, imagining my life without you isn’t something I ever want to do again.”  He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box.  Your hand came up to cover your mouth as you stared at the little black box hoping there was a ring inside.  Bucky pulled back the lid and revealed the ring he had picked out, “I love you so much, Y/N.  I never want to wake up and not have you there beside me, or not have you here when I come home from a mission.  So Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

You nodded your head vigorously, “Yes, of course, I will Buck!”  

He beamed at you and gently placed the ring on your finger before you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him.  “I love you, doll.”

“Love you too, Buck,” you mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and helped you up saying that he had one more surprise.  He took you to the tower where you discovered your friends and family waiting for you.  There was a huge banner that read “CONGRATULATIONS FUTURE MR. AND MRS. BARNES”.  You had laughed and hugged everyone.  All the women asked to see your ring and cooed over it while the men clapped Bucky on the back and congratulated him.

You spent the rest of the evening partying with your friends and answering questions they all threw at you about what the future looked like for you and Bucky.


End file.
